Sioux Warrior
The Sioux were a Native American tribe that lived in what is now Wisconsin, Dakota, and Minnesota. They were a small tribe divided into 13, with the most notable being the Lakota and Dakota tribes. The Sioux, along with the Apache in the Southwest, are one of the most famed tribes for their resistance to Western expansion. They were responsible for the ambushes and massacres at the Little Bighorn and the ones who annihilated 80 U.S. soldiers led by Captain Fetterman, in what became known as the Fetterman Massacre. The Sioux did not enjoy their lands much longer, however; shortly after, the U.S. military increased soldiers in the area and Sioux Chief Crazy Horse surrendered in Nebraska while Chief Sitting Bull was forced to flee to Canada with his people. Today most Sioux have integrated into American and Canadian society, though there are some groups that live on reservations. Battle vs. Apache Warrior, Incan Soldier, Aztec Soldier, and Mayan Soldier (by El Alamein) The fog swirled across the Scottish plains, and the air was cold. Barely audible footsteps padded across the grassy ground, as two Apache warriors, bows drawn with an arrow ready, peered through the swirling mist and down a hill at the encamped Inca army. Bronze armor gleamed through the morning fog and the soldiers below readied weapons and armor, prepared for the battle about to take place - although they knew not all of the combatants who were to fight in it. The Inca chief, Ahuitzotl, talked among his leading officers - they had bola-bolas slung over their shoulders and leaned on their lances slightly. They had been complaining of a lack of food, but their was not much Ahuitzotl could do until they had gotten rid of the Aztecs and Mayans. These new territories of the Scottish highlands would prove to be a good new home for them, after the Spanish swept across South and Central America, but they weren't the only ones who had a claim to the land. Across a small creek the Aztecs were waiting. A small forest dotted the areas of their encampment, which provided excellent cover for the Apache and Sioux who were waiting there, as the two North American tribes had formed a hasty alliance. The Jaguars and Eagles roamed about the camp, weapons ready, along with the common soliders. The Aztec chief, Montezuma IV, readied his men and had them march on the Inca camp, leaving a few officers behind to guard the camp. No sooner than the main body of the army was out of sight and out of earshot, the Apache and Sioux raised blood-curdling war cries and surged out of the trees. Arrows rained down upon the unsuspecting Aztecs. They charged forth, recovered, with casualties from the long-range attack. Atl-atls and Tlahuitoll arrows returned the fire from a distance but were ineffective for the most part. The head of the Apache/Sioux force were crumpled over like paper in water - the Maquahutils hacked through their unarmored bodies with ease. The Aztecs didn't even bother to kill the injured and left dying men to clutch at their intestines spilled out on the grass. The Sioux slink back into the forest, leaving the Apache to try to fight an increasingly angry enemy, with armor and weapons that outclass their own. The Apache have men elsewhere, but the Aztec elimination plot has failed and their allies have fled. The Maya have begun a minor engagement with the Inca when the Aztecs appear on the other side of their positon. It becomes a vicious melee as the Aztecs, in their battle-hunger, leave the Apache for dead and the far from defeated guerrilla unit slinks away to lick its own wounds (figuratively, of course). The Maya fall quickly in confusion and are crushed by the Aztec and Inca on each of their flanks. Just as quickly the Inca and Aztecs fall upon each other, but the more organized Inca with stronger weapons begin to rout the Aztec forces. The Apache stumble right into a Sioux ambush, and arrows rain down on the wounded guerrilla fighters. After a few volleys of the confusion the Apache draw their bows and fire off into the trees where they are being fired on from. Sioux warriors with lances and axes rush out at the Apache, who respond by charging back with tomahawks and clubs. In a close-ranged battle the frenzied Apache have an advantage, quick strikes braining the Sioux braves and leaving them clutching at their innards spilling out from horizontal knife slashes. A few Apache meet their ends on the middle of a war lance but it's not enough - the Sioux flee the battlefield, defeated. The Inca have also broken the Aztec war machine, but they are not fleeing, instead vying for individual acts of heroism. The Maquahuitl is inflicting serious casualties on the Inca, lopping heads and limbs and disembowling with a terrifying ease. It's not enough though. Ahuitzotl raises his hand-axe high over Montezuma's head and brings it down with a sickening crunch, sending liquid and brain-matter flying through the air. The Apache and the Inca, high off of their victory and ready to continue the bloodbath, march on each other. Arrows and stones and bolas fly across the field and more men fall like stones. The Incas lose more than they can sustain, however, and even with superior training and armor, the crazy Apache fighting style is completely alien. Ahuitzotl swings his axe at a charging Apache and cracks the skull of his attacker open, but is stabbed in the back with a stolen Sioux war lance. It comes out his stomach and he's impaled to the ground, before a war club breaks his spine. The Incas fall back in panic and are massacred by the pursuing Apaches. The Scottish highlands are dotted with the discarded weapons of the slain. The body parts and blood and brains scatter the sick fields. Corpses lay sprawled in the sun. Among it all, the Apache raise their war cry high in the sky. WINNER: APACHE Expert's Opinion I'm glad I didn't write the battle when I was going to, because sock puppets would have made the Inca win. Luckily I waited months to write it, and the Apache are the true winners because of their guerrilla tactics perfect for an army-on-army fight - they would wait out until the situation was in their favor. Their alien fighting styles would confuse their foes from any region, and this is what carried them to victory. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Homesteaders (by Elgb33) Powder River, the late 19th century. It was an arid mid-afternoon in the banks of Powder River. The ground was dry and crusty, with dust in the wind as fine as polvo. You can literally walk on the ground and see the dust shoot up, fly and dance in the air. The animals were gathering up in the water’s edge to drink and be hydrated, from the simple cattle to the obnoxious moccasins. Settlers too were there of various occupations. There were farmers in their wagons, gathering up wood and water for their homes, as well as drovers guiding their cows on the river to get a drink. However, the peaceful serenity of the frontier was again being challenged. A tremor was shaking up in Powder River. The homesteaders saw the waters wave and ripple, and the ground beneath them move mildly. They first thought that it was just an earthquake, but as they looked into the horizon their faces were filled with shock. A huge dust cloud loomed in the plains, but it was no ordinary cloud. It was a storm of dust being swept by the clashing hooves of horses. It was approaching them fast and as it got closer they hear the distinct war cries that made them flee. The settlers at Powder River knew of the Lakota going on a rampage once again, but now the danger is at their doorsteps. Hundreds of braves went down from the plains of Dakota and into Wyoming. They gathered their belongings and tried to ride out. Some who were slow were arrowed and lanced on the spot. Even the riders had a hard time trying to outrun them, and they too were shot off their horses. Some went into their houses and cabins scattered in the outskirts of Powder River. But while they put up their guns to shoot back, their enemies just casually burned them down or raided them inside. Men, women, young and old were slaughtered. For the Lakota Indians, such slaughter was justified. Their enemies don’t care about them either, the government’s plan was to either lock them up or starve them slow. So they can’t show mercy to them as well. Years the Lakota warriors have been confined in their godforsaken reservations. Their children were starving and dying, and their culture disappearing in those frontier ghettos the government stated to be their new homes. But now they have escaped to try and reclaim their true homes, their hunting grounds, and they’ll do everything to accomplish that. Some of the survivors manage to run back to the town, in the effort to warn the other settlers of the impending catastrophe. The people saw their fellow homesteaders bleeding and gutted like animals, with arrows and bullet holes riddling their bodies. The homesteaders went on an uproar, as they prepare themselves once again for an invasion. Why do people turn away from civilization? The government wanted nothing but to tame these people, who when not trying to kill each other, are out to get the settlers instead. Johnson County never really cared much about these politics and so-called “white man’s burden”. They were just there to make an eager existence. But if these Indians are coming to take what they have worked hard for, well… they’ll have to earn it. The Lakota warriors on horseback came in like a stampede of dust and death. They arrived riding through the streets shooting their guns and letting out their arrows. At first mo one was there to greet them. But it won’t take too long as the homesteaders started shooting at them in their windows, walls and balcony. The Lakota tried in vain to calm their horses from bolting and fight back. Accurate rifle shots that rained from the windows struck warriors left and right. They were out in the open, with no defence or cover whatsoever. They tried to fire flaming arrows in an attempt to smoke the homesteaders out, but they get shot by Winchester rifles and Colt Peacemakers before they can even draw. Some Lakotas tried to dismount and fire with their Henry rifles, but they were outgunned. Some made suicidal charges towards the doors of the houses, but they were met with fierce gunfire. The numbers of the Lakota were dwindling fast, and the Chief signaled their troops to fall back. The braves left the scene, with their dead littering the streets. Any survivors were dealt mercilessly by the homesteaders with shots to the head or chest; they saw them nothing more as pests. Johnson County waited for several minutes, before finally putting down their guns and going outside. They rejoiced, yelling their hurrahs as the danger finally passed. The men and women congratulated each other, shaking hands and tipping off hats. They have not witnessed such a victory for a very long time. But now, the fighting was over and it’s time to clean up their town. But alas! They were mistaken. The sky was suddenly blotted out by flaming arrows sent from the hill. It rained on the homesteaders and many were pinned down like rag dolls on the street. Some went out running and crying as their bodies were engulfed in flame. Worse, was that several of their buildings were on fire, and smoke was filling up the town and choking the people. The Indians didn’t retreat; they just went out of the town and behind a nearby hill to regroup. They just waited for the homesteaders to feel confident that they have left, before making their second move. After firing their flaming arrows, they charged on the town from several directions. From the North, South, East and West the Indians came flooding in, rage and bloodlust filling their cries. The homesteaders were now the ones caught unaware, and many were shot by the rifles and bows of the Indians. A game of polo too was being played, except it was the Indians who were playing, using their war clubs as hammers and human heads substituted for a ball. Many fell from the Henrys and the Bows of the Lakota warriors, and those that survived were promptly scalped on the ground. Homesteaders who survived barricaded themselves on the few houses that survived the flames, but the Indians won’t make the same mistake again. Warriors dismounted and went to the houses, trying to break the doors down. It was not easy though, as the homesteaders inside kept pouring lead on the braves, killing a great number of them. Their chief too was taken by a well-placed bullet from a hidden cowboy with a rifle. Soon the houses were breached, and a fierce hand to hand fighting arose. One house was overrun as a pack of warriors came in and overwhelmed the family inside, murdering them all. Other houses soon fell, either after being raided upon or burned down. Two houses remained in the town, and as the Indians try to locate and kill the settlers, the latter fought back. Their pistols were perfect for such close encounters, and the Lakotas were beaten back. Some tried to attack the settlers with their melee weapons, but the bowie knife made mincemeat of the Lakota. The clubs of the warriors were no match, and flesh and limbs were hacked during the fighting. Every charge on the remaining houses ended in failures and the Lakotas were beaten back. The Indian attack has stalled once again, and the settlers used this chance to gather themselves and their guns and finally push the Lakota away. They poured everything they have inside the safety of their homes, and the Indians couldn’t do anything else but gather their horses and flee yet again. With a large number of them lost, the Indians would never make another raid on the town ever again. Many people on both sides were annihilated. The remaining tired and bruised Lakota warriors went back to their camps as quickly as they can. The surviving homesteaders, the cowboys and the farmers lay on the street, tired and bruised as well. It was yet another violent chronicle in the history of the American frontier. Expert’s Opinion In a simulated battle of what would happen if the Lakota warriors tried to attack the homesteaders of Johnson County, experts initially believed that the former had everything going for them. While the Lakota have the inferior rifle, they are better trained and better experienced. But in the end Johnson's County's more defensive approach to combat proved to be superior than the Lakota's hit and run tactics. Experts believed that if the Lakotas tried to attack Johnson County, the homesteaders can just take cover in the safety of their houses and fire back. The Lakota were no pushovers though, as they had flaming arrows to burn down the homesteader's cover. However, this was still no match compared to the homesteader's better rifle, tactic and logistics that helped them win the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cossack (by MilenHD) The Battle starts in the American plains,a band of Cossacks are patroling as their captain and plebe are on horseback,the rest of the crew is on foot.They were searching for the Cowboys,who murdered their previous members.Not far away a band of Sioux warriors is sneaking through the bushes,but their leader told them to stop.The Sioux warriors raised their heads and saw the Cossacks,than they though that these guys are cowboys.With no time to waste the Sioux warriors began shooting they're rifles,most missed but one bullet killed a Cossack. Cossacks:1234 Sioux:12345 The Cossacks returned fire with their winchesters,killing one of the Siouxs and wounding the other.With no time to waste,the Sioux warriors grabbed their horses and rushed at the Cossacks. Cossacks:1234 Sioux:1234 Seeing,the charge with their horses,The Cossacks charged also at their opponents,but in couple of seconds,one of the Cossacks got stabbed by a Buffalo lance. Cossacks:123 Sioux:1234 In couple of seconds the buffalo armed Sioux warrior got pierced by a Cossack lance in the chest. Cossacks:123 Sioux:123 Than the lance wielding Cossack,turned and charged at Sioux without horse,but the Sioux swung his gunstock warclub killing down the horse and making the rider fall off,than the Cossack pulled out his shashka and charged at the Sioux,only to get his skulled bashed by the Gunstock warclub. Cossacks:12 Sioux:123 Than the Sioux turned and got his head chopped off by the captain of the Cossacks.Seeing he killed the Sioux he charged at Sioux leader,who was also on horseback. Cossacks:12 Sioux:12 The Sioux leader charged at the Cossack plebe,and bashed his head with the Inyankapemni club and he turned seeing how the Cossack captain is stabbing the last of his Sioux warriors in the chest. Cossacks:1 Sioux:1 Than both warrior charged at each other on their horses,but then Sioux managed to pushed the Cossack by hitting him in the chest,but the Cossack got up and pulled down the Sioux from his horse.In the next momment the Cossack realised,that he lost his shashka,and he pulled out his kindjal.Than the Sioux swung his club at the Cossacks,but the Cossack captain managed to cut the club in half.Seeing his club is gone the Sioux tried to run,but the Cossack stop him and stabbed him in the neck. Cossacks:1 Sioux: Seeing there is no more Sioux warriors,the Cossack raised his bloody kindjal and gave a mighty war cry fro his victory. Expert's Opinion The Cossacks won because they had better weaponry and organization,than the Sioux.Althrough the Sioux had higher x-factors,their iron weapons and inferior rifle stop them from winning. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Native American Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Old West Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors